spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incident
The Incident is the first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted. Plot In an alternate universe after the Spongebob movie's released, the writers go celebrate and then try to think of either retiring or continue with Spongebob. One of the new writers " Albert Harway" is working one something, but then something tried to force him to do the "deed" to kill Stephen Hilberg, the incident has started... Transcript ( It first starts in Nick Studios, the writers have a party because of the success of the SpongeBob SquarePants movie. Tom Kenny asked Albert Harway if he wanted to join, but he said no) Tom Kenny: * Comes in* Hey Albert, you wanna join the party? Albert Harway: Uh... no thank you, i'm busy right now. Tom: Oh okay. * Gets out* Albert: * Sighs and keeps drawing* Let's see.. ideas ideas ideas.. ( Albert keeps on writing, until he is stopped by a voice) The Deed: * chants* Do the deed, do the deed, do the deed. Albert: * Stops writing and is scared* Who said that? Tell me who and what deed I need to do? The Deed: Kill Stephen Hilberg.... that's the deed that you need to do. Albert: No! Whoever you are, I will never kill him! The Deed: If you don't do the deed, then you will be cursed by your own demise! Albert: * Sighs* okay okay I will do it. The Deed: Good... do it and don't let me down! It's the only task you need to do! ( Albert then gets up and picks up a knife and walks over to Stephen with it in his pocket) Albert: Hey uh.... Stephen? Stephen: Yes Albert? Albert: Can you come with me alone? I want to show you something Stephen: Okay. I will see what you're doing in your office. Albert: Thank you. ( Albert then breaths while walking to his office with Stephen and they arrive) Stephen: * Looks at the paper and picks it up* Ooooo looks like you're working on something. I shall read it and see if it's any good. ( As Stephen reads it, The Deed tells him " NOW" and then Albert grabs the knife out of his picket and stabs Stephen, killing him) Albert: My god.... I actually killed him..... The Deed: Good job. now head over to the drawing room with Stephens body. Don't worry, no one is there I promise. Albert: Uh.... okay... ( Albert then walks over to the drawing room with Stephens body and sees the drawings of Spongebob characters on the floor) Albert: What is this? The Deed: This is your next part of the deed. Do a ritual by setting each body part of Stephen on each drawing and then read the note I gave you to complete it and then the deed is done! Albert: Uh... I don't know... maybe I sho.. The Deed: NOW!!!!!! Albert: GAH Okay! ( Albert in great fear, slices off Stephen's body parts and takes out some organs and puts each of them onto each drawing and then picks up the note, reads it, and then completes the ritual) Albert: Wait... where did his body parts go? The Deed: They all have disappeared inside each of the Spongebob Characters. Now they are stuck with them, corrupted all thanks to you... Albert: Wait... NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!! How do I reserve the ritual? The Deed: You can't.... it's too late now.... the characters will remain this way forever. Albert: * Is angry* I DON"T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! IF THE OTHER WRITERS FIND OUT, THEY WILL BE UPSET!!!!! The Deed: Don't worry.... I can help you with that. Albert: You ruined everything! Now who's gonna replace Stephen and the characters. The Deed: Don't worry, I will take care of everything! Albert: Oh.... okay... The Deed: Now go home and don't tell ANYONE about this. Albert: Okay, I won't. ( Albert then tries to walk out, but is stopped by Luke) Luke: Hey Albert, where's Stephen? Albert: Uh... I think he's in the bathroom. Luke: Oh okay. Thank you. Albert: * Sighs* You're welcome ( Albert then runs out the Studios and drives away quickly) The end. Trivia The Deed did not make his physical appearance, only as a voice. It's believed that Albert will not returned to Nick because of the murder that he did, but he will. Category:Originator156 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:PG-13 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes